Of Apples and Eights
by panicmooncompanion
Summary: Torchwood was out there at dawn when a streak of light lit up the night sky.


Torchwood was out there at dawn when a streak of light lit up the night sky. It must have been no earlier than two AM, but sure enough, they still drove to the crash site. "Excellent." Captain Jack Harkness whispered, not seeing any military vehicles. The rest of the crew was too sleepy to respond to his statement. Ianto parked the car, and they walked a few feet up a hill to see a crashed one-person escape pod, a scratched-up and bleeding young woman curled up into a ball, and a man lying face-down in the grass.

Immediately, Owen ran to the man, checking his pulse. "Dead." He announced, and the girl spoke up. "He tried to hurt me. He saw me and tried to take me." She murmured, looking up, "Please help me. I don't know where I am."

Jack walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, inches away from her face. "I don't know. I can't remember anything." She replied, crying silently. He looked at her for a few seconds longer, got up, and looked at the escape pod.

"It looks like Pomonan technology." Jack guessed, "I'd say the Octavian Pomona, which explains the neatness of the man's death. They have great control over the flow of water. They need to, their planet is mostly gardens, so they speed up irrigation. So, judging from this, they can also control the flow of blood." He looked back at the girl, "You just changed his blood pressure, didn't you?"

"I lowered it," She replied, "I was scared. I'm so sorry. He tried to touch me, when I screamed for him not to."

Jack nodded. "Seems understandable. Now, can you tell us anything about you?"

She shook her head. "I can't remember anything."

He scanned the escape pod. "No sign of ID. Why don't we call you Octavia? You know, for your planet?"

"That's fine." Octavia answered, "I'm really sorry about the man. I swear, I didn't mean to."

Jack smiled, "It's fine. We'll take care of it. Why don't you come with us, and we'll run a few tests to see if you're alright."

Octavia was apprehensive. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We're Torchwood." He explained, "We track down aliens and defend the Earth. However, it doesn't look like we'll have to defend it against you." He chuckled warmly. Octavia still looked scared.

Gwen stepped forward, and sat next to her. "Hey," She cooed, "We're not going to hurt you. I promise."

Octavia stared at her. "How did I get here?"

"It's the rift." Jack explained, "There's a rift between time and space, and it's here in Cardiff. You must have washed up."

"Am I going to be able to go home?" She asked, as her and Gwen stood up.

"I'm so sorry." Jack responded, taking her hand and calling Ianto to pick them up. Octavia watched as they loaded up her space pod, and she left with the crew.

When they got to the Hub, Owen took Octavia to be checked out. "Now, it doesn't look like you have any signs of significant damage. Just a few scrapes and scars, but you can wash them off later." He said, studying her, "Temporary amnesia, probably from the rift. Is there anything you do remember?"  
She nodded, slowly, "I was running away. That's all, though. I'm really sorry."

He smiled softly, "It's alright. Letting it come naturally is best if you're in shock. Now, are you hungry or anything?"

"She's mostly vegetarian." Jack announced, walking into the room, "All Pamonans are. Though, I think poultry, fish, milk. and cheese are alright. It's been a while since I've been there." He walked up to her and held her hand, "But what I do remember is that the mere touch of them can decrease stress and make you feel more relaxed. I can feel it already. Thank goodness for them being a very affectionate society."

Octavia smiled at the men in front of her, "Thank you so much for finding me."

Jack flashed a flirtatious smile, "No problem, doll. Why don't we get you something to eat and designate your living situation? I don't think Gwen would mind, but worst case scenario, I have room for you with me."

"I couldn't impose." Her smile faded a bit.

"Tough luck," He replied, "You're our responsibility now, and we're going to help you adjust until you can work with us."

"Work with you?"

"Well, here's the thing. I don't know if a job outside of here would be best for you in your situation. I can find something for you to do. Besides agriculture, which I know you're probably great at," He chuckled, "what are you good at?"

"I'm very observant." She said, slowly, "Good, precise hand-eye coordination. That may be of use."

"Can you fire a gun?"

She blinked, "I've never done that."

"Do you want to?"

"I'd be fine with it." She replied.

"Well, maybe later, but for now, we should clean you up. You're bleeding a bit."

"I am?"

Owen nodded, speaking up: "Nothing serious. We'll finish doing tests tomorrow to see if you're alright."

Jack smiled, "And we'll feed you when you get out. I'm sure we have something around here that you can eat."

Octavia nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied, "But I think we should let you take a shower. I'll let you borrow a shirt and some sweatpants of mine to wear until tomorrow, and Tosh and Gwen will bring over some clothes for you."

"I really couldn't-"

"But you have to."

She nodded in defeat.

"Right, them." Jack smiled at her, "Let me take you to the showers."


End file.
